Le retour de l'Hiver
by Moody Poison
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto vit sa vie comme elle l'entend. Employée en tant que secrétaire pour un gamin surdoué et grincheux, elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais tout bascule lorsqu'elle apprend qu'Ichimaru Gin est de retour, après quatre ans.


_**Un défi... Lancé par quelqu'un de doué qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à relever le sien! Donc, il s'agit là d'un Gin/Ran, qui... Haem, je ne vous en dit pas plus, en fait.**_

_**Cependant, parce que je choisis souvent la voie de la facilité, j'ai décidé de faire ça dans un Univers Alternatif. Sinon, ça corsait un peu trop la tâche.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Pas à moi!**_

_**En espérant que cela conviendra, tout de même!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Le retour de l'Hiver**

Quand on s'appelait Rangiku Matsumoto, rien n'était aisé dans la vie. Sauf avoir ce que l'on voulait des hommes... A deux ou trois exceptions près. Voici donc l'histoire peu commune de cette jeune femme. Une jeune femme qui n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie. Enfin, elle était dépensière, très dépensière. Résultat: il avait bien fallu qu'elle se trouve un travail sérieux. Et pour cause. Elle avait vingt-deux ans et sa mère ne voulait plus subvenir à ses besoins. Un appartement d'acheté et notre chère amie se trouvait lâchée dans un monde de brutes, où elle devrait gagner durement son pain. Une existence normale, somme toute.

Un travail? Elle avait fini par en trouver un qui lui convenait fort bien. Secrétaire. Pour un nain grognon qui avait eu ses diplômes à l'âge de quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait dix-sept, mais il ne semblait pas avoir grandi depuis. Cet adolescent se nommait Hitsugaya Tôshirô et avait eu la bonne idée d'embaucher notre jolie Ran.

Oh! Il devait s'en mordre les doigts à présent, tant elle était bordélique et insupportable. C'était une journée comme les autres qui débutait. Hitsugaya était plongé dans ses documents et Rangiku arrivait en retard... une fois de plus. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins superbe. Grande, aux formes prononcées et à la crinières blond vénitien, elle avait toutes les chances avec elle. Son visage aux proportions agréables, aux courbes engageantes, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, ainsi que son magnifique regard bleu faisaient des ravages au sein de la gente masculine japonaise. Petite cerise sur le gâteau, un grain de beauté au coin de la bouche. Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais engagée dans une histoire sérieuse avec un homme. Et pour cause, un vieil ami avait déjà volé son cœur.

-Tu es en retard, Matsumoto, marmonna Hitsugaya, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

Évidemment qu'elle était en retard. Comme tous les jours. Allez savoir pourquoi, on ne l'avait pas virée. Enfin, la relation de Rangiku et de son patron était une toute autre histoire -platonique, qui plus est.

-Désolée, Capitaine Hitsugaya!

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'air, où une veine excédée palpitait sur la tempe de l'adolescent aux yeux turquoises.

-Matsumoto! hurla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas où elle avait pris cette sale manie de l'appeler Capitaine.C'était d'un ridicule affligeant. Tous les matins -ou plutôt tous les midis, c'était la même histoire. Rangiku arrivait, saluait son patron d'une voix toute guillerette. Puis, elle s'enfuyait en courant, de peur de recevoir une tasse sur la tête.

C'est là que l'on peut voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jour comme les autres. Effectivement, Rangiku revint dans la minute et n'était pas partie s'acheter un milkshake à la vanille. Tôshirô haussa un sourcil intrigué, tandis que la jolie blonde prenait place à son bureau, un air rêveur son sur visage. Il poussa un profond soupir et demanda, plus par politesse qu'autre chose:

-Et bien, Matsumoto? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

-Rien...

Elle porta une main distraite à son collier, avant de poursuivre:

-Juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Ce collier... Combien de fois Tôshirô avait vu la jeune femme le tenir contre son cœur, sans en connaître la signification? Il savait juste que c'était un présent d'une personne très chère à la blonde. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais essayé d'en savoir plus, par égard pour cette dernière. Il reprit son griffonnage de papier, tout en lâchant, pour détendre l'atmosphère:

-C'est surement parce que le mec le plus étrange de ces bureaux revient après quatre ans d'absence à l'étranger.

Matsumoto aimait les ragots comme personne. Entendre son patron ainsi commencer une discussion la fit réagir au quart de tour: ses yeux pétillants cherchèrent ceux d'Hitsugaya. Elle s'enquit:

-Qui est-ce donc?

-Une personne comme tu en as jamais vu, commença le petit génie, déjà blasé. Détestable à souhait avec son sourire malsain et ses ricanements...

Elle continuait de le fixer, toujours plus intéressée. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point aimer les petits potins du bureau? Il était par ailleurs déjà étrange qu'elle ne sache rien sur ce mystérieux personnage. Quoi que, peut être que le personnel se taisait à son sujet et préférait l'oublier. Comme si elle avait deviné qu'il ne s'étalerait pas plus sur le sujet, elle l'interrogea:

-Son nom?

Avec ça, elle allait pouvoir se renseigner. C'était si excitant, un nouveau membre dans les locaux. De quoi passer le temps et oubli-

-Ichimaru Gin.

Rangiku fut coupée net dans ses pensées. Une sensation de malaise s'empara d'elle tandis que, blême, elle quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus sous le regard interrogatif de son supérieur.

--

Si elle avait changé d'adresse postale, elle n'avait pas changé de numéro de téléphone portable. Ni de nom. Ni ses sentiments. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas appelée. Ni contactée d'une quelconque manière. Il était de retour. Et bien? Il s'était-il trouvé quelqu'un de mieux aux États-Unis pour ainsi l'oublier? Ou bien se jouait-il d'elle comme d'ordinaire? Amis durant l'Enfance, Amants à l'adolescence. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui? Faudrait-il se baser sur l'indifférence? Son cœur se serra, une fois de plus, tandis qu'un sanglot montait dans sa gorge. Elle le réprima. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle rentre chez elle, non? Ce n'était qu'une soirée de plus passée en compagnie du saké. Elle n'était plus à ça prê qu'avant, elle oubliait une peine diffuse et lointaine, rodée par le temps. Une douleur avec laquelle elle avait appris à vivre. Alors que là, elle essayait vainement de faire refermer une plaie béante.

Elle voulait le voir. Elle sentirait alors son parfum comme avant, elle le contemplerait, l'aimerait encore et toujours.

Non, le chercher ne servirait à rien. Elle se roulerait juste sous sa couette et verserait une fois de plus toutes les larmes de son corps. Aller au travail demain? Certainement pas. Elle posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir du bar où elle venait de consommer, puis s'en alla, mue par la force de l'habitude.

--

Le téléphone sonna. Puis sonna encore. Encore, encore et encore. Mais qui donc pouvait vouloir la contacter à ce point? Un bref espoir la traversa. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, traversa la pièce seulement vêtue d'un shorty et d'un débardeur.

-Oui?

-Allo, Matsumoto?

Un soupir de déception.

-C'est moi.

-Je voudrais te rappeler que ce n'est pas encore le week-end, qu'il est dix-sept heures et que tu ne t'es pas présentée au bureau aujourd'hui...

Ah bon? Elle n'était absolument pas au courant. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de son appartement, laissant peser le silence. Dehors, toute la ville grisonnante paraissait bien triste. Les rares arbres avaient laissés leur feuillage s'écouler pour teinter l'automne de rouge et d'or. L'hiver continuait le cycle des saisons, avec son givre et son ciel gris. Tout était si froid... Elle frissonna.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine Hitsugaya, mais je ne suis pas en forme. Promis, lundi je viens.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil était assez explicite de l'état de l'adolescent. Elle l'imaginait déjà, ses mèches décolorées retombant sur son front, ses sourcils froncés et une veine battant sur son front.

-Et puis, j'essayerai d'être à l'heure... Bonne journée, Capitaine!

Elle l'entendit vaguement grogner. Des remarques désobligeantes à son sujet, comme d'habitude...

-Bonne _soirée_, Matsumoto.

Une fois son téléphone raccroché, elle se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Elle avait tout encore deux jours pour réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son travail. Il payait plutôt bien et elle aimait bien le nain grincheux qui lui servait de patron. Alors, il ne restait plus qu'à éviter Gin. Il l'avait quittée sans un mot. Elle savait que, s'il le voulait, elle retomberait dans ses bras... Et cela la rendait dingue! Parce qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un amour à sens unique, dont elle n'avait que trop souffert. La douce tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son ami s'était transformée en passion brûlante qui la dévorait chaque jour au fil des années, jusqu'à allumer un grand brasier en elle. Brasier qu'elle n'avait jamais su éteindre et qu'elle essayait vainement d'étouffer.

Gin.

Non, c'était décidé, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir à nouveau. Elle saisit son téléphone pour se commander une pizza. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de son week-end? Rien? C'était une bonne idée en soit, puisque les boutiques, elle les faisait en semaine, aux heures de bureau, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle irait affronter la cohue composée de bonnes femmes hystériques. Ce n'était pas son genre...

Voyons voir... Elle pouvait encore regarder un ou deux DVD qu'elle avait empruntés depuis des lustres à Hinamori-chan, appeler sa mère, dormir toute une journée, se faire les ongles, s'offrir un petit rendez-vous chez le coiffeur... Et puis un autre chez l'esthéticienne aussi! Parce que, non seulement elle snoberait Gin, mais en plus, elle le ferait tout en étant irrésistible.

--

C'est toute fraîche et toute pimpante que Matsumoto fit son arrivée à dix heures -ce qui était relativement tôt pour elle- au bureau. Hissée sur des talons de dix centimètres, elle portait des bottes noires par dessus un jean moulant et un pull tunique de la même couleur que ses yeux. Bien entendu, le pull en question ne cachait pas le moins du monde son opulente poitrine.

-Bonjour, Capitaine Hitsugaya!

Il sourcilla, avant de demander:

-Tu es tombée du lit, ce matin?

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi, sans même se donner la peine de répondre et il ne put que se demander ce que cachait cette étrange bonne humeur. Il allait replonger dans l'un de ses innombrables dossiers, mais Rangiku eut vite fait de le déconcentrer à nouveau:

-J'allais oublier! J'ai un cadeau pour vous, Capitaine!

Il eut un léger blocage. Un cadeau? Devait-il craindre le pire venant de son employée pour le moins survoltée? Sûrement... Elle avait du se cogner la tête ou avoir un choc très violent.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler-

Il fut coupé par une vue très... proche de la poitrine de son employée. Il avait tout bonnement le nez dans son décolleté, virant au rouge tomate, alors qu'elle essayait de lui passer une écharpe noire autour du cou.

-Et voici! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Elle vous va à ravir, non? Comme ça vous n'attraperez pas-

-Matsumoto!

Voilà, le petit génie avait repris ses esprits et poussait sa gueulante:

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de te présenter avec une tenue correcte?

Bien sûr, il aimait bien l'écharpe. Même si Matsumoto n'avait pas besoin de le traiter comme un gamin, il appréciait ses cadeaux. Il la remercierait d'ailleurs... Plus tard. Elle ne se leurra pas.

-Je vais chercher le courrier!

Il la regarda sortir du bureau d'un pas dansant, quelque peu inquiet, tout de même. Parce que, Matsumoto qui se mettait à travailler... Voilà qui promettait.

--

Fière et irrésistible, elle avait traversé l'étage pour se rendre jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Direction le rez-de-chaussée, ou se trouvait la salle des courriers. Elle avait décidé de se mettre sérieusement au travail pour deux raisons: voir la réaction de son patron et oublier Gin. Pour l'instant, tout fonctionnait plutôt bien et notre jolie blonde était plutôt satisfaite. Et puis, elle ne l'avait pas encore croisé. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'une fausse rumeur. Puis, ça expliquerait certaines choses...

Elle secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Non, cela n'expliquait rien du tout. Il manquerait plus qu'il n'y ait pas de téléphone aux États-Unis. Puis quoi encore? Il se jouait d'elle sur toute la ligne. Elle devait arrêter de lui trouver des excuses.

La sonnerie significative retentit et Rangiku pénétra dans l'ascenseur, désert à cette heure ci. Elle soupira de contentement: elle n'avait pas envie de tomber sur ce pot de colle du troisième qui lui demandait un rendez-vous chaque fois qu'elle le croisait.

Son portable se mit à sonner. Elle commença à farfouiller dan son sac pour attraper le téléphone, mais pas moyen, il avait glissé au fin fond de la besace, évidemment. Elle se débattait donc avec son sac, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la personne entrer. Elle marmonna un bref bonjour, enfouit son bras jusqu'au coude dans son sac releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir.

Il était... plus beau que jamais. Vêtu d'un pantalon cigarette noir parfaitement taillé et d'une chemise de la même couleur, il avait une main nonchalamment enfoncée dans poche tandis que dans l'autre était logée son portable, tout près de son oreille. La surprise passée, il esquissa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et raccrocha, puisque visiblement, il appelait. Au même instant, le téléphone de Rangiku cessa de sonner.

-Gin?

-Bonjour, Ran, susurra-t-il de sa voix suave qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était sensée ne pas se laisser avoir, bon sang! Alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se défaire de son charme hypnotisant, malgré ses bonnes résolutions?

Il fit un pas vers elle toujours souriant.

Elle recula, horrifiée.

Horrifiée par sa faiblesse, furieuse contre son ami d'enfance. Comment pouvait-il tendre la main vers sa joue ainsi, tout sourire? Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner, sans un mot? Elle gifla la main qui se trouvait déjà trop près d'elle et siffla:

-Comment oses-tu encore employer ce ton avec moi?

Elle serra son collier entre ses doigts, contre son cœur. Le collier qu'il lui avait offert, il y a si longtemps. Quand il semblait encore se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressentir. Elle dut faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas laisser les sanglots envahir sa poitrine et pour empêcher les larmes de creuser des sillons salés sur ses joues.

Alors qu'elle faisait tout pour rester maître d'elle même, Gin, lui, remit ses mains dans ses poches, s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée contre le mur. D'un mouvement calculé, lent, envoûtant, il se pencha vers ses lèvres... Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Frais et régulier pour Gin. Brûlant et saccadé pour Rangiku. S'il se mouvait en une tranquillité malsaine, certain de ce qu'il possédait, elle se coulait dans une passion ardente, dévorante, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais laissée.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle l'aimait, merde! Elle aurait voulu avoir une vie de couple normale, avec un homme aimant et non pas un vicieux personnage aux penchants glauques qui se contentait de jouer avec elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

Elle se détourna. S'échappa. L'ascenseur était arrivé et elle se dirigeait, droite et fière la sortie.

-Crois-tu qu'en quatre longues années, je n'aurais trouvé personne? asséna-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

C'était moche de mentir. De lui mentir. Mais c'était désormais à l'image de leur relation.

--

Samedi soir. Rangiku était au même endroit que d'ordinaire, comme pour souligner le fait qu'elle passerait le week-end seule. Encore. C'était qu'aucun de ses amis n'était disponible, alors qu'elle aurait tant eu besoin de compagnie. Elle souffrait dans son mutisme. Son apparente joie de vivre n'était que façade. Toute la semaine, elle l'avait croisé, recroisé, rencontré. L'ascenseur, les couloirs, et même le bureau d'Hitsugaya, lorsqu'il rendait visite à ce dernier.

Gin.

Il était partout: dans sa vie, dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées. Instigateur de sa douleur, il se jouait d'elle. Comme toujours. Chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle l'ignorait, la tête haute, sa fierté masquant son manque d'assurance. Et, à chaque fois, il affichait son sourire malsain, signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Oh que oui, il avait décelé ce tressaillement dans sa voix. Ce Mensonge. Elle n'avait personne. Personne **à** aimer. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait que lui. Il en éprouvait une satisfaction dérangeante, qu'il affichait sans cesse, son regard s'illuminant à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Elle frémissait sous son regard, restait sèche avec lui lorsqu'il tentait des échanges de mondanité et redoutait plus que tout de le croiser dans les ascenseurs. Une semaine de stress intense pour la jolie blonde. Elle n'avait pas travaillé plus pour autant et ne s'était pas montrée plus ponctuelle, loin de là. Elle s'était enfermée dans son quotidien, à la recherche du bonheur qu'elle avait réussi à se construire en quatre longues années.

Pas moyen.

Elle vida la fin de sa coupe de saké et en commanda une autre, sous le regard navré du barman. C'est qu'il la connaissait bien, cette petite, depuis le soir ou elle lui avait vidé toutes ses bouteilles, quatre ans plus tôt. Lui et son patron, Urahara-san, avaient dû la garder pour la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence, c'est pourquoi il débarrassa la coupe et secoua la tête, catégorique. Il marmonna:

-Vous avez assez bu, Matsumoto-san.

-Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Tessaï, rétorqua-t-elle bien haut, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

Il soupira, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la vie de la blonde pour qu'elle sombre une fois de plus. C'était bien triste à voir, une si jolie femme... Une main amicale se posa sur l'épaule de Matsumoto, alors qu'on lui murmura:

-Allons, allons, Matsumoto-chan, il ne faut pas vous laisser aller ainsi...

Le chef de l'établissement se tenait à ses côtés, tout de vert vêtu, un bob rayé vissé sur la tête. Il la prit fermement par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever, puis la conduisit jusque dans la rue. Elle habitait à dix minutes de là... Il soupira:

-Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

Il y eut un bref instant de flottement où Rangiku sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Elle allait enfin accepter, lorsqu'un client sortit du bar et marmonna:

-Laissez, je m'en occupe.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Matsumoto pour mettre un visage sur cette voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la main de Gin se poser sur sa tête, son éternel sourire mauvais fiché sur son visage. L'avait-il observée tout ce temps, alors qu'elle était en train d'ingérer des quantités astronomiques d'alcool?

-Tu bois trop, Ran.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. Puis, il lança un regard presque complice à Urahara. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment amis, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre ce dont il était question. Si Kisuke n'était pas rassuré pour sa cliente favorite, il n'en pipa mot.

--

Il la fit entrer dans son appartement, la tenant fermement par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule. Parce que, pour avoir bu, elle avait bu. Il soupira, la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un sourire malsain éclaira à nouveau son visage lorsqu'il la passa toute habillée sous l'eau gelée de la douche. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour dégriser quelqu'un. Cela ne manqua pas: elle hurla, se débattit et finit par lui mettre un gifle retentissante. Le temps sembla se figer. Elle reprenait son souffle, appuyée contre le mur de carrelage au bord de la douche.

-Va-t-en, Gin, lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix rauque.

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla ensuite, espérant qu'une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien. De toute manière, elle était déjà trempée et gelée... Elle se sentait lamentable comme jamais. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé la raccompagner? L'excuse de l'alcool ne tenait pas, tant elle avait l'habitude de boire. Cela n'avait donc aucun sens. Elle avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire poupée sans caractère, incapable de protester. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant. Rangiku Matsumoto se trouvait être une jeune femme dynamique, pleine d'humour, ayant un grand sens des responsabilités même si elle cachait cette qualité derrière une insouciance mesurée. Et surtout, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être elle-même avec son ami d'enfance?

Elle laissa l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur son corps. Elle avait déjà les idées un peu plus claires, ce qui était une bonne chose en soit. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Gin ne serait jamais un homme aux allures régulières. Il ne changerait pas, il aimait s'amuser. Se jouer des autres. D'elle. Elle tourna le robinet d'arrivée d'eau et s'enveloppa dans un peignoir d'un blanc immaculé. Direction le lit.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit à sa grande surprise Gin, installé dans le petit canapé carmin, occupé à envoyer un e-mail depuis son portable. Il leva les yeux vers elle, satisfait. Elle se planta devant lui, outrée:

-Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de t'en aller.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un air faussement innocent se dessinant sur son visage à la peau pâle.

-J'ai cru que tu parlais de la salle de bain, mentit-il.

Il lui agrippa le poignet et passa une main sur son visage. Une moue inquiète avait remplacé ses airs malsains, pendant un bref moment.

-Tu vas mieux?

Non, elle n'allait pas mieux. Tout empirait. Elle céda, plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, se blottit contre Gin et se mit à trembler. Elle le sentit passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Cependant, elle ne savait pas si cela devait la réconforter ou non. Après tout, elle était dans un état bien pitoyable. Et elle se sentait manipulée, une fois de plus.

Il lui sembla qu'elle s'endormit ainsi un court instant. Elle releva la tête, pour se rendre compte que l'aube approchait, éclairant la pièce de son étrange lueur tamisée. Elle put distinguer le visage souriant de Gin.

Elle se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Enveloppée dans son peignoir, les cheveux ruisselants encore, elle savait qu'elle écoperait dès le lendemain d'une bonne gueule de bois. Preuve qu'elle devenait lucide... Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la force de s'éloigner de Gin. Toujours contre lui, elle s'enivrait de son odeur, de sa présence. Même du sourire étrangement satisfait, inquiétant et mauvais qu'il affichait.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la question avait déjà franchi ses lèvres:

-Pourquoi?

Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle l'oublie. Pour ne pas qu'elle souffre de cette longue absence. Ou autre chose dans ces eaux-là. Il ne le fit pas, cependant. Il pouvait se montrer beau parleur et bien d'autre chose. Mais pas ce soir...

- Aucune importance, lâcha-t-il après un bref moment, son sourire prenant une toute autre signification.

Perversion, tristesse, douceur, jeu... Désir. Oui, ce soir, il désirait Matsumoto, tout simplement.

Rangiku allait protester, bien sûr. Elle l'aurait volontiers fait si Gin n'avait pas enfoui sa tête dans son cou, son souffle la faisant frémir. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, cherchant un semblant de contenance:

-S'il te plait, Gin. Ce n'est pas une réponse, fit-elle, d'une voix rauque, plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Penché sur elle, Gin embrassa son cou, remontant d'abord vers sa mâchoire, puis, se laissa glisser jusqu'à sa clavicule, jusqu'à sa gorge... Toujours plus brûlant, toujours plus doux. Ses mains glissèrent le long de la taille de Matsumoto, pour se poser sur sa hanche aux courbes si douces tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient.

-Tu m'as manqué, Ran.

Elle perdait pied. Pour un simple murmure. Une simple phrase qui la touchait en plein cœur, peu importe qu'elle soit vraie. Elle tremblait sous lui, elle gémissait sous ses caresses, elle jouissait de cette passion dévorante. Elle l'aimait, bien qu'elle doute que son sentiment puisse être partagé.

Elle regretterait.

Mais qu'importe?

--

Pelotonnée sous sa couette douce et chaude, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était plus là. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de son bras qui, quelques minutes plus tôt se trouvait enroulé autour de sa taille. Sa nuque frémissait encore de son souffle brûlant et régulier. Son corps tout entier tremblait encore de la Passion déchaînée.

Son Cœur grelottait car l'Amour n'avait été qu'Illusions.

Elle l'avait senti se lever, entendu quand il avait ramassé ses affaires dans le salon pour se rhabiller. Puis, le claquement doux de la porte d'entrée qui se fermait avait résonné en elle comme une sentence prononcée. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas esquissé un geste, mimant le sommeil. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir encore une fois. Oh non.

On était qu'un dimanche. Il n'était de toute évidence pas parti travailler. Il se moquait juste d'elle. Jouer. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle qu'un amas de pièces broyées.

Son Cœur.

Elle éclata en sanglot douloureux, s'étouffant dans sa propre solitude. Elle se roula, s'étouffa sous sa couette, ne cherchant même plus d'air. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il la poussait à bout.

--

Matsumoto ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Les larmes semblaient avoir soudé ses paupières et desséché sa peau. Un doux parfum de lys lui effleura les narines. Mais un autre, bien plus subtil, venait de l'atteindre en plein fouet.

-Bonjour, Ran.

Elle cligna des yeux, interdite, alors qu'il déposait un baisé papillon sur sa tempe. Bonjour? Mais, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Serrant la couette contre son corps toujours dénudé, elle regarda autour d'elle. Son réveil indiquait onze heures du matin, toujours le même dimanche. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons qui couvraient la ville d'un manteau pur et blanc.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur l'objet de ses chagrins. Son éternel sourire malsain peint sur ses lèvres, comme satisfait de sa mauvaise plaisanterie, il la toisait. Elle lui en voulait... Et en même temps, ce qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit encore ici!

-Gin?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il contempla la blonde, stupéfaite. Assis sur le bord du lit, il la surplombait, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il était tout bonnement charmant et désirable, si on faisait abstraction de son air quelque peu mauvais. Il souffla:

-Oui?

Rangiku tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la tentation. Il était grand temps de régler les comptes. Elle était Matsumoto Rangiku, une femme forte et survoltée. Pas question qu'elle se laisse tourner en bourrique, même après ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, marmonna-t-elle.

-Vraiment?

Pourquoi diable son sourire s'élargissait toujours quand elle essayait de lui montrer à quel point il la faisait souffrir? Peut-être était-elle masochiste sur les bords, puisqu'elle poursuivit:

-Oui. Je pensais que tu étais parti.

Il se pencha encore et lui glissa sournoisement à l'oreille:

-Je peux toujours partir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites...

Elle se détourna, serrant contre elle son collier. Ce collier qu'il lui avait offert des années auparavant.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

-Mais?

-Je ne veux plus souffrir.

-Oh... fit-il, une moue faussement ennuyée sur son visage souriant.

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire, ce qui le poussa à continuer:

-Et que préfères-tu?

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers son interlocuteur, plus déterminée que jamais. Enfin, les mots tant redoutés allaient pouvoir être prononcés. La fin du calvaire, un poids en moins... Les sentiments révélés.

-Je ne préfère rien, Gin. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Ravi. Gin avait l'air ravi, tout simplement. Il se pencha encore, posant son coude sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Rangiku.

-Et bien, je reste, susurra-t-il.

Alors qu'elle restait immobile, indécise, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de continuer sur le même ton:

-Je ne te quitterai plus.

Ceci était une promesse. Il ne s'aventurait pas à lui dire qu'il ne la ferait plus souffrir, il risquerait de mentir... Toutefois, c'était un bon début que de dire qu'il ne s'en irait pas à nouveau. Un avenir mouvementé les attendrait et leurs trahisons se feraient quotidiennes. Une vie qui conviendrait à peu près à Matsumoto, pour un peu qu'elle puisse être certaine qu'il ne resterait vraiment avec elle et qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs. Parce que cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

-Une preuve, Gin. Je veux une preuve certifiant que tu ne me laisseras pas.

--

-Capitaine Hitsugaya!

Une tornade d'un blond vénitien éclatant venait d'apparaître dans le bureau du jeune génie. Ça faisait longtemps...

-Matsumoto, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas-

-Mais, regardez, Tôshirô! le coupa-t-elle.

Elle brandissait sa main sous son nez, si près qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'elle lui montrait. Et puis... Depuis quand l'appelait-elle par son prénom? Une veine excédée battait sur sa tempe, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, sa bouche tordue en un rictus peu avenant.

-Matsumoto!

Quand il reposa ses yeux turquoisesur sa subordonnée, elle ne s'était pas enfuie en courant. Il craignait le pire... Qui ne tarda pas. Faisant fi des hurlements de son supérieur, elle retendit sa main sous son nez, un sourire resplendissant sur son visage:

-Je vais me marier, Capitaine!

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de façon démesurée. Elle? Se marier? Mais qui était donc le fou qui avait pu prendre un tel engagement? Adossé à la chambranle de la porte, Ichimaru Gin le fixait avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et lui faisait coucou de la main, indiquant sa présence à son collègue. Pourtant, quelque chose d'ennuyé dans son expression montrait que ce mariage ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses plans de base.

Le visage d'Hitsugaya sembla s'affaisser en une grimace désespérée, voire écœurée. Il n'imaginait même pas comment ils avaient pu arriver à s'entendre sur l'idée du mariage, ces deux-là. Mais où tout cela allait-il donc pouvoir mener? Il sentait qu'il allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.Déjà Matsumoto aurait de l'argent. Pas mal d'argent. Mais elle garderait son emploi juste pour pouvoir se glisser dans le bureau de son futur mari en toute impunité. Il y aurait de la baise et des pots cassés tous les jours... Parce que, ce ne sera pas des je t'aime qu'ils se murmureront chaque jour. Il connaissait trop bien Ichimaru.

Pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse...

«Tous mes vœux de bonheurs» ? Certainement pas. Parce que, bien sûr, c'est sur lui que tout allait retomber: Matsumoto serait plus infernale que jamais. Sous ses sourcils froncés, les yeux de Tôshirô se fermèrent tandis qu'il portait la main à son front, certainement en prévision de futurs maux de tête.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça...

_**Petites notes de l'auteur:**_

_**J'ai écris cet OS en écoutant en boucle **_**Tsumi**_**, de **_**HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR**_**, si bien qu'à la moitié de la fic, je me suis demandée si je n'allais pas tout claquer pour faire une songfic. **__**Il faut dire qu'avec des ''Is this a sin by loving him? I want you, I need you. I can't stand wait... Don't know what to do!'', ''I'm falling down and down'' ''If this is a sin , where is my existence?''... **__**Je me trouvais plutôt dans le thème. Et encore, là, ce sont que la partie des paroles qui sont en anglais! **_

_**Bref. Ces paroles entraîneraient plutôt faire une fin toute tristounette, c'est-à-dire le contraire du défi. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas tout claqué!**_

_**Si je fais un nouveau Matsumoto/Ichimaru, je pense que ça sera sur la chanson Fuyu No Hanabi (Bleach Beat Collection), ainsi que sur la phrase de Gin donnée dans l'Art Book: ''All colors but the black''. «Le désir de tuer est beau comme l'amour»**_


End file.
